When sidekicks become heroes
by Kate Granger-Potter
Summary: Post fin - Basically what i would have liked to see in s7. Gabrielle/Xena Gabrielle/Ares Gabrielle/OC. How will a still grieving Gabrielle cope when people expect her to save the day? WARNING STRONG SUBTEXT and Femmeslash. Will update frequently.
1. Episode 1 A sidekick without her hero

Disclaimer – The characters are not mine, they belong to Renaissance pictures and their affiliates. Only the plot and character of Nicole are mine. No profit was made from this story. Some direct quotes from Xena: Warrior Princess have been used, again I take no credit for these and they belong to the rightful copyright owner. I will place direct quotations in italics as much as possible.

This is predominantly a femmeslash story, which means it's about two adult women in love, and physically expressing this love. If this offends you, or it is illegal where you live please read something else.

Pairings – Gabrielle/Xena, Gabrielle/Ares, Gabrielle/OC

If you have any reaction to this story or any comments at all please review!!

Now, enough with the legal mumbo-jumbo, on with the show!

Xena: Warrior Princess – Season Seven, Episode One

When sidekicks become heroes.

It has been a year since Gabrielle returned from the land of the rising sun, a place further east even than the Land of Chin, a place that had robbed Gabrielle of everything she held dear. It robbed her of her friend, her travelling partner and her wife.

In the time that had past Gabrielle's hair had grown longer, and she had taken to dressing in dark colours that covered her arms and legs but allowed her freedom of movement during a fight. She was never without Xena's chakram on her belt and Katana on her back and she would never travel without the black armour she had been given in Japan. Her face was pale but as beautiful as ever, yet her eyes had lost their sparkle of innocence and peace since Xena died.

Much of her trip to Japan was still a blur at this point. She could remember clearly having to take down and wrap the mutilated body of the woman she loved; the image of Xena's naked body tied between two posts would never leave her. On seeing her body Gabrielle had believed with all her soul that she would be able to save her, as she had scores of times before. She hadn't banked on Xena's spirit stopping her from bringing her back to her.

Gabrielle slept by the spring that night, so she could feel at least the tiniest part of Xena with her and figuring that now the sun had set it would be safer to wait till morning to make her way down the mountain to collect their stuff and start towards the coast. Gabrielle had always known that should Xena die, she wanted to be buried with her family in Amphipollis and this was where she was determined to go next.

Xena's spirit made one last appearance on the boat back to Greece, swearing to stay with her always but Gabrielle hadn't seen her since. She was beginning to doubt if she had even been there on that boat at all. With everyday that passed without her Gabrielle's hope of seeing her again faded.

The journey to Amphipollis was long and tiring, seemingly endless days in the saddle. Some days, when the weather was fine, she made good progress, although for every one-day of fine weather there were three when it rained. She was soaked through and her horse struggled to walk through muddy tracks but Gabrielle barely felt the cold anymore and just kept going. Getting Xena's ashes back to her hometown was all she cared about. While she was travelling towards the little village she still had a mission, knew what she was doing, it was what came after she placed the little earn next to her brother that scared her to death.

After months spent travelling more than half way around the world she arrived in Amphipollis. It was very different to the last time her and Xena had visited. People had started to return to the village and many of the houses had been rebuilt. Xena's mother's tavern had been rebuilt but the small crypt behind the building had been left to ruin. Moss and ivy covered the entrance and there were cobwebs and birds nests all over the low ceiling. Gabrielle took it on herself to make the small building a fitting memorial to her wife and spent several days cleaning and rebuilding with what materials she could find. Once it was done Gabrielle went back to her room at the inn and picked up the earn with Xena's ashes and slowly walked, as a funeral procession of one, to the crypt. She knelt before Xena's brother's stone coffin and gently placed the little earn on top. She laid some freshly picked flowers around the little pot and finally broke down, collapsing on the floor and sobbing so loudly that the whole village must have been able to hear her grief.

After hours of crying on the cold stone floor Gabrielle could cry no more and gingerly got to her feet and left Xena, looking back and saying a final goodbye before closing the door forever.

After a good meal and several drinks in the inn Gabrielle decided she'd visit Potedia and see if she could settle there. She loaded up her horse with supplies for a week and set off that very day.

When she arrived her home village wasn't as she remembered it either. She still had some distant relatives there but she hardly knew them. With the passing days her reasons for leaving all those years ago came flooding back and so she decided to leave again, although this time there was no life of adventure waiting for her. She got back on her horse and went back to her Amazon sisters.

She returned to a jubilant welcome, her sisters apparently happy to have their Queen back. She was pleased to be among friends again and after a large welcome home feast Gabrielle fell asleep and slept for days. Once she woke she was finally able to think clearly and decided not to stay with the amazons but to start travelling again and honour Xena's memory by continuing her work. For several months she did just that, saving a group of villagers here, stopping a bar brawl there but it was all empty.

No matter how many people she helped or how many good deeds she did it didn't numb the pain of losing her. After a while it started to seem pointless. Xena was doing this for redemption, anything that Gabrielle had done wrong she had paid for and then some.

She started to frequent taverns more and more, finding solace in the bottom of a flagon of wine or in beating the crap out of a sleazy small time warlord that no one would have ever expected her to be able to take. She knew it was dangerous to pick fights with these guys but part of her didn't care if she was beat down and was never able to get up again. She had nothing left in this life.

And so it was one night, she'd found herself in yet another dingy bar, staring into the bottom of another glass when she saw a guy leering at her. In her inebriated state she thought it would be a good idea to go and reprimand him for objectifying her like that, but things soon escalated into yet another fistfight, during which the barman grabbed her by the neck and marched her to the door.

"And don't come back!" Was the bellow from the burly barman as he tossed Gabrielle out into the street. She landed with a thud on the muddy road, her head landing half an inch from a jagged rock. She passed out. When she awoke she heard an all to familiar voice.

"That's gonna leave a bruise in the morning"

"What d'you want Ares?" said Gabrielle, as she shakily got to her feet.

"I just came to check up on you. You here with your little Amazon buddies? They in there?"

"If they were d'you really think that guy would have thrown me into the street?"

"I guess not. So where are they?"

Gabrielle didn't answer, she jut stared at the ground, dizzy, and looking around as if she'd lost something.

"Aww did you guys have another fight? Find a better Queen did they, younger…" he looked Gabrielle up and down, she really was in a state, "someone….. .firmer?"

"Shut up Ares! You have no idea what's going on!"

"Whoa whoa tiger!" said Ares, taking a step back and putting his hands up at this display of anger from the usually placid Bard. Gabrielle started to walk away, but in her drunkenness she only managed five steps before falling down again. Ares helped her up.

"Ok slugger, that's enough of that, where are the Amazons? I'll take you to them and they'll help you sober up." Gabrielle started to cry. Even Ares was worried now. "Gabrielle, what's happened?"

"I can't do this anymore." She leaned into Ares and started to really grieve for her lost companion. All Ares could do was hold her as she sobbed, completely in shock. And so there they sat, outside the bar, until the sun began to show above the trees and Gabrielle fell into a restless sleep in his arms.


	2. Episode 2 Reflections while drinking

Episode Two

Episode Two

When Gabrielle awoke the next morning she had no idea where she was. She dared not open her eyes for fear of the pain the sunlight would cause them. After a few deep breaths her senses told her she was inside on a soft bed, covered by a warm blanket and she could smell the remains of a fire near by. When she was ready she opened her eyes and looked around. The place was beautiful. Artworks and tapestries adorned the far wall and there was a shield with two swords above the bed she was in. There was an exquisite fireplace with smouldering embers to her right and to her left was a bedside table with a flagon of water, a bowl, a glass and washcloth. It took her a few more seconds to notice Ares standing in the doorway.

He looked worried and as if he hadn't slept all night. He walked over to her as she sat up in the oversized bed.

"You're in my temple. No mortal with the exception of Xena has ever slept in that bed before." He said

"Thanks"

"For what"

"For caring"

"Well, Xena wouldn't be too pleased with me if I didn't look out for you when I was around"

Gabrielle smiled, almost shocked that Ares had shown her kindness. "yeah"

Ares sat down on the bed.

"You wanna get a drink."

"I think I know a few places" said Gabrielle. There was no way she could talk to Ares about her problems without a little Dutch courage, and besides, nothing cures a hangover like another drink………….


	3. Episode 3 Gabrielle's mistake

Episode Three

Episode Three

It took 4 hours of walking to find a tavern in which Gabrielle could show her face. Once they did they ordered a bottle of whiskey and a glass each and sat down at the bar. After what felt like an eternity of mindless conversation about training drills and the weather the conversation finally turned to Xena.

"I should've been there for her. If she'd called me I could have saved her. And those souls"

Gabrielle almost choked on her drink at this comment from Ares.

"The god of war wants to be a hero now! Saviour of the souls of Japan! Jeez Ares you must be really drub-nk"

"Yeah, I'm the one that's 'drub-nk'"

Gabrielle observed her rapidly refilling glass with a quizzical expression, "yeah I see your point" She put down her glass. Ares looked at her funny with an odd smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how you got into her pants when I never could. Well not after Hercules turned her around anyway"

"You know there was more to our relationship than me making her scream right?"

"So there was screaming. Whenever I asked her she'd never say one way or the other."

"well it's not like she can get mad at me for talking to people now is it"

"So tell me, when did you first know you loved her?"

"When did you?" Gabrielle wasn't going to divulge such sacred information without a promise of the same from the God of War.

"Fine, I'll tell, but you first"

Gabrielle downed the rest of her glass and began…

"I guess I always loved her….but the first time I …The first time I really knew I loved her was after she stopped a warlord and a giant on the same day."

"Yeah I read about that in one of your scrolls"

"Right, well there were a few things I left out……………………"

_Gabrielle could remember she was bitching about the frying pan and trying to hit Xena with her staff for some reason and that night she must've let her get her. They tried to sleep for a while but Xena wouldn't quit wriggling…_

"_Xena would you let me take a look at your nose already?"_

"_No I'm fine"_

"_Really you don't seem fine to me. I didn't break it did I?"_

"_I don't think so, it's not bleeding, just go to sleep"_

"_Well I would if you'd lie still for five minutes!" Gabrielle joked. "Let me see!"_

"_No! It's fine!" smiled Xena as Gabrielle playfully tried to move Xena's hands from her nose and moved so she was straddling her lap, trying to pin her hands down. After a minute or two of laughing and tickling Gabrielle realised just what position she was in on top of Xena and her face started to turn bright red. She smiled as if to say 'oops', but caught Xena's eye and didn't look away. The gaze between the two warrior women became more and more intense and they leaned in to kiss each other. _

Ares broke Gabrielle from her reverie and asked "Was that your fist kiss?"

"No. I can't believe I'm telling you this, but our first kiss was on my wedding day!"

"Your wedding day? Right that Perdicus guy. Yeah he had to go."

"Right. Well everyone else had left the chapel and we were sort of saying goodbye. It wasn't really a full on kiss but we both knew exactly what it meant. We'd had feelings for each other for a while but I never really thought Xena and I would be together, that's why I married the guy. I mean I was young and barely even knew two women falling in love was possible and after meeting Xena I was so confused, all the time, except when I was with her."

Gabrielle started to choke up again thinking of it. "and now she's gone, the confusion, and the pain and the uncertainty are all back."

"If it helps I could see it."

"See what"

"How much she loved you. I feel bad admitting it but I did everything I could to win her back. She never gave an inch. She was faithful to you to the very end"

Gabrielle beamed with pride, her face wet from tears. Ares lifted his glass." To Xena, a lost love and a true friend" He and Gabrielle sipped their drinks, placed their glasses on the bar and stood up to leave.

"Thank you" said Gabrielle as she hugged Ares.

"For what?"

"For listening. You know for all the evil you've done…." Ares interjected

"Hey!"

"Come on, you know it's true."

"Well ok"

"I was just gonna say you can actually be a nice guy when you wanna be"

Ares smiled and pulled Gabrielle back into a hug. Gabrielle for the first time could sense what Xena had once seen in him, and remembered the few times where she herself had seen the sexier side of the God of war.

_Eli had just been murdered; anger was flowing through Gabrielle's veins as Ares came up behind her. Gabrielle's over arching desire was to beat the tar out of him. Instead he was being charming, trying in his own special Ares way to console her. He had come over to her and showed her the most amazing sensations of power and lust and what it was like to have everything you ever desired. The feeling of it was utterly overwhelming and Gabrielle had to stop herself from jumping on Ares right there and then to sate the desire he brought on without even touching her. He started to walk away and she slumped back against the tree, trying to regain her breath and figure out how she'd let herself be attracted to a man she had inwardly sworn to hate._

Gabrielle looked into Ares steely gaze and felt that spark again. Ares picked up on this and kissed her hard. Gabrielle didn't pull away for a good few seconds. When she did all she think to say was,

"Ares what the hell are you doing!"

"Mourning a friend." Was Ares' calm response.

"Oh" was all Gabrielle could muster and barely realising what she was doing she let Ares kiss her and lead her, willingly, back to his temple.

What followed next was an experience Gabrielle would never forget, but would always regret.

With Perdicus, she was so young, barely knew who she was and could have fooled herself a little longer that she could learn to enjoy the touch of his hand, or the way the roughness of his two day old beard felt against her cheek. Granted Ares was more experienced than Perdicus had been, and the experience had been completely different, but all Gabrielle could feel was loneliness, isolation and despair as Ares moved around inside her. The lower she sank, the more she pushed Ares, making him think she was enjoying the experience, encouraging him deeper, harder when really all she was doing was punishing herself. With a heavy heart Gabrielle found her release and Ares followed straight after, collapsing on her for the briefest moment before rolling off of her and regaining his breath. Gabrielle used every ounce of control she could muster to stop herself from crying. She eventually drifted off to sleep as she was sobering up enough to start feeling her hangover and dreamt of her first time with Xena.

_It had started out as a fairly ordinary day for both Xena and Gabrielle, they had saved some passing travellers and were chasing after the bandits that attacked them and followed them into a cave._

"_Gabrielle get down!" screamed Xena as she tackled Gabrielle to the floor of the cave and a crossbow bolt narrowly missed her head. Xena was right on top of Gabrielle, her thigh between hers, looking towards the entrance of the cave for any signs of the attacker. When she was satisfied he was gone she looked down at Gabrielle. When she did her lips were mere millimetres from Gabrielle's and the bard seemed to be breathing heavily. Xena hadn't realised how close together they were, perfectly pressed against each other, and separated only by thin layers of fabric and leather._

_Xena stared into her eyes and started breathing heavily herself. Any movement, any sound or flicker and their resolve would crack like a twig. Neither flinched and so after a highly charged half a minute or so Xena slowly got up and offered her hand to Gabrielle to help her up. She accepted and they walked out of the cave, slowly and in total silence_

_Later that night in camp they laid their bedding rolls out next to each other as usual but the atmosphere was highly tense. They said a polite good night but neither could sleep. After a while Gabrielle spoke up._

"_Xena?"_

"_yeah"_

"_Earlier in the cave, did you? I mean was that?…..did it feel…… weird."_

"_How do you mean?"_

"_I don't know. Forget I ever said anything"_

"_Alright" said Xena and she rolled over and pretended to try and go to sleep while all the time Gabrielle's words were echoing on her head. After an hour Xena was still not asleep and could tell that Gabrielle wasn't either. She turned onto her side and faced Gabrielle. Gabrielle opened her eyes and was immediately staring into Xena's. _

"_Was it weird?" said Xena. Gabrielle didn't reply but kept staring into her eyes and Xena could see lust begin to fill them. "Gabrielle?" She questioned, and then Gabrielle pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. Gabrielle had always been tactile with Xena, and yes they'd kissed before but relief or joy had always brought it on. It was just enough to fool each other into thinking it was just a chaste kiss between friends. This definitely was not. _

_Gabrielle broke the kiss and looking into Xena's eyes again she slowly placed a hand on Xena's breast _

"It wasn't weird, it was nice." Was Gabrielle's response.

Xena was urged on by this and placed an arm around Gabrielle's waist and pulled her as close to her body as she could, kissing her again. Gabrielle kissed her back with equal passion and slid her hand under the straps of Xena's leathers and gently pulled them down, trailing her fingers along Xena's arm as she did so before reaching around her back to undo the zipper that was keeping Xena clothed.

With a small tug the zipper came down and Gabrielle was rewarded with the sight of Xena's perfectly round breasts before sitting up and pulling off the garment all together. Xena fiddled with the lacing around Gabrielle's tight green top before finally removing it and taking a firm young breast in her hand and squeezing pleasurably. Gabrielle moaned as Xena gently laid her down and started to kiss down the side of her neck to her chest and between her breasts.

Gabrielle's hands roamed up and down Xena's back and all over her ass before coming back up and lodging themselves in Xena's hair as she kissed her.

Xena worked her way down Gabrielle's body and her hand reached behind her waistband and pulled off her skirt and underwear in once smooth motion.

Xena's hand moved back up over Gabrielle's now toned abs and the began to move down towards their ultimate goal. She cupped Gabrielle between her legs before looking in her eyes one last time and……….

"Shit!" Gabrielle awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Luckily Ares was still sleeping soundly next to her. Gabrielle frantically searched for her clothes and put them on as quickly and quietly as she could before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Once she was outside Ares' temple she broke into a dead sprint and ran as far and as fast as she could.


	4. Episode 4 A new hero stirs

Episode Four

Episode Four

When she could run no more she stopped and leant against a tree and started to kick and scream and punch this tree as hard as she could. This time preferring to get angry and take her frustration out on something rather than start crying all over again.

A few moments later, her mind seething and her blood boiling Gabrielle heard screams in the distance and raced towards them. She came across three men attacking a woman, trying to pin her down and tie her arms. Slavers. Gabrielle drew her sword.

"Hey!" she bellowed, "Get away from her!" the men merely laughed. Two of the men continued to try and tie the travelling woman and the third, with an evil grin walked towards Gabrielle, clearly intending to take her as a slave as well. He drew his own sword threateningly.

"That's a mighty big sword for such a little lady. Why don't you put that down and make this easy on yourself."

Gabrielle was incensed by this "You know Ares didn't think it was too shabby when I held it against his throat," The slaver clearly was not expecting this, "and calling me 'little lady' was probably the last mistake you'll ever make." Gabrielle charged at the man who stood there almost dumbfounded and she disarmed and knocked him out in only four carefully chosen moves. The other two slavers had finished tying the woman and had rushed over to help their friends but their efforts against the warrior-bard were equally useless.

In less than five minutes all three men had been knocked out and tied to the nearest tree and Gabrielle went to untie the travelling woman.

"They just came out of nowhere. I'm telling you if they'd come at me straight I would've taken them out."

"I'm sure you would have." Said Gabrielle kindly. "Travel safe, and keep your sword ready from now on"

"I will" Gabrielle turned to walk back up the path when the woman noticed the distinctive chakram on her belt.

"Wait!" She called and Gabrielle turned around. "Are you Gabrielle of Potedia?"

"I am" she replied looking a little confused. The woman gave a relieved smile.

"I've been trying to find you! I have a message for you from Eve!"

"You know Eve?! Where is she! How is she!?" Said Gabrielle.

"Honestly she's not doing too good. In her grief for her mother she got sloppy and was taken by some Roman villagers. They're putting her on trial because she refuses to lead them as Livia again. I and several other messengers of Eli were sent to find you! The village is just an outpost of the empire, it's about three days ride from here. I doubt word of her capture had made it back to Rome yet, you can save her!"

"Lets go." Said Gabrielle and they started on their way to the village.


	5. Episode 5 First fight Welcome reunion

To Gabrielle something felt very natural about once more fighting for the greater good, but it felt equally strange that peopl

To Gabrielle something felt very natural about once more fighting for the greater good, but it felt equally strange that people should be looking for her instead of her wife. Xena was the hero; Gabrielle was the sidekick, that's how it worked.

The conversation between Gabrielle and her guide was polite but never in depth. She learned that the woman's name was Adria. Unfortunately the usually talkative bard had almost completely forgotten how to have a real conversation without a drink in her hand and it would've taken her days to come up with an interesting story when before she could call one up in two minutes flat. "Some bard" she thought to herself.

After three days of travel they arrived at an inn and checked into separate rooms so they could prepare to rescue Eve under cover of darkness. Gabrielle slept a little, had a good meal in the evening and spent half an hour doing meditation and yoga, a habit from India that hadn't left her yet. She was ready. Just after sunset she prepared her sais, sword and chakram around her body for battle and knocked on her companions door.

They quietly left the inn and headed into the village. Only two Roman guards were patrolling that night and Gabrielle silently knocked out one and Adria knocked out the other on the other side of the village. The small prison had only one sentry that was sleeping. Gabrielle took out one of her sais and held it to the man's throat and then woke him up, immediately covering his mouth with her hand so he couldn't scream.

"Give me the keys and I'll let you live." Said Gabrielle coldly. The man did so instantly and Adria took the sais from Gabrielle and continued to hold it against him as Gabrielle approached Eve in her cell. She was sleeping, shackled against the wall that looked damp and cold.

"Eve." Called Gabrielle quietly as she found the key to the cell door, she didn't wake. "Eve!" she repeated a little louder and she stirred. Gabrielle found the right key and walked over to her as she woke. Eve looked up in awe as Gabrielle unlocked the shackles from around her wrists and feet and gave her a relieved smile.

"Are you okay?" whispered Gabrielle and Eve nodded. "We have to be quiet ok, can you walk?" Again Eve nodded and Gabrielle helped her to her feet and they silently left the prison.

"Adria" called Gabrielle, "Lets go"

"No, I'll stay just a minute longer. If this guy calls out before you're gone it could ruin everything. Go now" she said returning her attention to the now slightly angry looking sentry. Gabrielle and Eve made their way stealthily out of the village and waited for Adria. Gabrielle noticed three horses tied up nearby.

"I have an idea," said Gabrielle as she walked over and untied them with little protest. They were clearly well trained by their owners. She walked them over to Eve and Eve got on one as they started to hear horns and screams inside the village and Adria came sprinting out.

"Adria! Get on!" bellowed Gabrielle as she handed her a hose and got on hers. All three women galloped at full pace away from the village towards the inn.

At the inn Gabrielle and Adria ran inside and collected their bags and left a small pouch of coins to pay the landlord for their rooms. Adria tied the horse she had borrowed and got on her own and again they galloped off. Not wanting to stay too long in case they were caught.

When dawn broke they decided they were safe and slowed and stopped at a fork in the road. All three got off their horses.

Adria looked tired but pleased and hugged Eve.

"Thank you Adria, you saved me. I'll not forget it." Said Eve gratefully.

"It wasn't me, Gabrielle came up with the plan and actually set you free, all I did was stop a guy screaming that you'd been freed."

"Either way, you did me a great service. Thank you" Eve gave the small woman a polite bow. Adria returned this with a smile.

"I'm heading this way," she said indicating the right fork in the road, and Gabrielle and Eve smiled and pointed left and said, "We're heading this way." They all laughed a little and Eve said "Blessings of Eli on you. Stay safe my friend." She took Adria's forearm in a warrior parting. "I will, you too" she said. They hugged one final time and Adria got back on her horse and giving one last smile to Gabrielle and Eve, rode away down the right fork in the road.

Eve turned towards Gabrielle and gave her the biggest smile and hug ever.

"Hi mom" she said pleasantly as they broke apart.

"Hi" Gabrielle giggled back "You wanna tell me why you were arrested, again!"

"It was a misunderstanding. I was preaching in the village and a few of the village elders recognised me from my days as Livia. The villagers have had a poor harvest and are too poor to import food so they're getting desperate. They thought that if I was Livia again I could demand food from neighbouring towns, when I refused they arrested me."

"When was this?" asked Gabrielle, concerned

"Almost a week ago. They said that if I refused to get them food I'd have to starve as they were. A few of my followers went out straight away to find you. Adria was obviously the first to get to you"

Gabrielle immediately went to her bag and pulled out some bread and handed it to her.

"Here eat this." Said Gabrielle and Eve took the bread hungrily.

"Thank you" she said between desperate bites. After a moment she stopped. "We should help them. They have some more crops due soon that are thriving, but they're worried they wont last out until the next harvest."

Gabrielle considered this for a moment

"We have to send the horses back anyway, why don't we find a market and load them up with bread" Gabrielle checked how much money she had on her, it wasn't much " and maybe some of the cheaper fruits." She said. Eve looked very pleased and continued to eat her bread.

"Come on" said Gabrielle and they walked side by side, pulling the horses along the track to the left towards town.

At the town they did manage to find a market and bought several loaves of bread and a basket or two of fruits between them and tied them to the horses as tightly as they could. They then faced them in the direction of the village and hit them both hard on the ass and the great beasts galloped away home.


	6. Episode 6 Tough Love, time to change

Episode Six

Episode Six

Gabrielle and Eve left the town and headed for a small house on the outskirts that belonged to a friend of Eve's.

"It's not far" said Eve and she explained that she knew the house would be empty as her friend was in Sparta spreading the word of Eli and wouldn't be back for several weeks. He had offered the place to Eve to use if ever she was passing through.

Eve quickly found the key and they both settled in. helping themselves to some food and a flagon of wine, making a mental note to replace it before they left. The house was small; two bedrooms but had a nice kitchen and a small table with two comfy chairs around the fireplace. As darkness fell they lit a fire and poured a glass of wine, Eve's first glass but Gabrielle's fifth.

"Have you travelled far?" asked Gabrielle

"It feels as though I've been to every corner of the earth. But I still haven't travelled nearly as far as you and mother did."

Gabrielle smiled at the memory of her travels. Eve smiled in return but her face soon turned serious.

"Mom can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why did you leave the way of love?"

Gabrielle sighed, realising the gravity of the question and answered honestly.

"Because of Xena. Callisto threw Xena's Chakram at her back and it broke her spine like a twig and something inside me flipped. I can't explain it. That was the first time I ever killed without thinking. All I knew was that Xena was hurt and there were people in the way. I'd do anything for her."

"But you could have gone back to the way of love. Eli would've welcomed you back"

"He would've. But then Xena fell pregnant with you." She gave Eve a bright smile. " And obviously I was more protective of her than ever. I trained harder, thought less about killing and Xena kept reassuring me that I was doing the right thing, that sometimes casualties are inevitable. You know it's funny; I spent the first few years of our friendship trying to change her but she ended up changing me."

The drink began to take hold of Gabrielle again and she continued.

"Before I met her I was so naïve. I thought there were good people and bad people and that was that. I was engaged to a man I didn't love, at the time" Gabrielle hastened to add, "and to be honest I didn't even know that two women falling in love was even an option! I swear to the Gods the first time I saw her my jaw must have hit the floor she was so beautiful." Gabrielle's eyes began to water again, "God I have to stop crying!" Gabrielle managed a small smile as she wiped her eyes.

"Why don't you come with me for a while. You'd be travelling, have time to think, maybe start writing again. It could be good for you."

"Eve I don't know"

"It could be fun. What was your plan? Are you going back to the Amazons?"

"I tried. I couldn't. I think I've been travelling so long now it's difficult to stay in one place too long."

"So come with me! Come back to the way of love."

"Eve I appreciate the offer but that's not my way anymore."

"Then what will you do."

Words from what seemed like an eternity ago echoed in Gabrielle's head _"We could go to the Land of the Pharaohs, I hear they could use a girl with a Chakram" _

"I think I'll head for Egypt. Someone told me they could use a girl with a Chakram"

"Really? Wow well I guess that's you now."

"I guess it is."

"You sure you're up to it?"

"I hope so" said Gabrielle, clutching at her drink, a move that did not go unnoticed by Eve. "Honestly I think my fighting skills are a little rusty. I tried to train with the Amazons but my head wasn't in it."

As Gabrielle said all this Eve began to wonder if how much her Mom was drinking was a factor in this. To subtly ask the question Eve finished what wine was left in her glass and went to refill it from the wineskin she knew to be empty.

"Was this full when we opened it?" Asked Eve, again knowing the answer.

"I think so, hold on, it can't have been could it? How much have you had?"

"One!" exclaimed Eve.

"No, I can't have had that much to drink could I, I don't feel drunk"

"You'd have to be used to drinking a hell of a lot on a regular basis to not get drunk from pretty much a whole wineskin. Have you been drinking a lot?"

"I guess I've been drinking a little more than usual lately but it can't be that much." Eve gave Gabrielle a look as if to say she knew she'd been drinking heavily on an almost nightly basis for a while. " Ok there may have been one or two occasions where I had too much." Gabrielle replied sheepishly .

Images of her one night stand with Ares and of all the times she woke up injured and not knowing why came flooding back to her.

Eve looked very carefully and closely at Gabrielle. She noticed the faded bruises, the bags under her eyes from tears and lack of sleep and how she calmed with a drink in her hand.

"Mom what happened to you?" she said, concerned.

"What happened! My wife died that's what happened!" spat Gabrielle as she slammed her glass down on the little coffee table and stormed out of the house into the rain. Eve followed straight after, feeling guilty.

"Mom! MOM!" called Eve, "Look I'm sorry ok, I shouldn't have said it like that. I miss her too"

"You _miss _her. Talk to me when you get to the stage where you can barely breathe for missing her so much. She was everything to me! Everything! I don't know if I can go on without her."

"You can! You have to. D'you think she'd want _this_ for you. She'd want you to live, she'd want you to try and be happy. Write, go to Egypt discover yet more of what this beautiful world has to offer."

"Eve I'm scared. I've never been alone before."

Eve walked over and hugged her mom. "You're not alone. I'm here, I promise I'm not going anywhere." They stood there like that for several minutes before Eve gently led her back inside and helped her dry off by the fire. They sat there in silence until Gabrielle fell asleep. Eve gently laid a blanket on top of her and went to bed.

The next morning Eve woke up around nine, expecting her mom to still be sleeping. Instead she entered the living area to find that she was up, washed and had gathered some fruit and sliced some bread for breakfast.

"Good morning" said Gabrielle pleasantly.

"You certainly seem a lot happier this morning." Eve replied cheerily as she helped herself to an apple.

"Yeah I think I am. I've been up for most of the night actually, just thinking. I've decided you're right. I need to just take some time. I think I've been trying to force myself to be okay. I'm going to go to Egypt, see if I can help, if that doesn't work, well I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. One day at a time right."

"Right, one day at a time." Said Eve smiling.

After a hearty breakfast and quickly cleaning the house Eve and Gabrielle set off to find Gabrielle's horse and to retrieve some things she'd need for her travels that she'd left with the Amazons. A renewed sense of purpose had come over Gabrielle although she was still incredibly nervous. She was to try her hand at being a hero and heroes are strong, resolved and brave, they don't brake down with grief for someone they lost. They find a place for them in their heart and let the memories fuel future victories.

The ride was pleasant. Gabrielle had taken almost a year to start towards Egypt so she figured there wasn't much point in rushing there now. Where she could along the way Eve had spread the word of Eli and Gabrielle had listened quietly from the sidelines. She saw the joy on Eve's face when people asked her questions or thanked her for her message. It was clear to Gabrielle that Eve continuing on with her would lead her from her path and so one day while Eve was preaching Gabrielle sat at the back of the crowd that had gathered and began to write.

"Dearest Eve

Words cannot justly express how grateful i am for your comfort and council these past few weeks but I cannot ignore that I am leading you from your way. I have decided to travel on alone. The villagers here seem to dote on you and I feel you would be happier here than travelling on muddy roads and getting into brawls with me. I will send word to you of my adventures at every opportunity I can.

Blessings of Eli be with you always

All my love, Mom x"

Gabrielle left the note by Eve's bedside that night and left before dawn, kissing her daughter gently on the forehead as she slept. Gabrielle got on her horse again and galloped away.

A/N ok there's still be some Xena fans still out there! I'm struggling with this fic here to reviews/comments/advice would really be appreciated. I really want to improve my writing.


	7. Episode 7 New allies, new dangers

Episode Seven

Episode Seven

A few weeks and a perilous boat ride later Gabrielle arrived in Egypt, riding into the great city of Cairo. She noticed some changes since her last visit to help Queen Cleopatra but it appeared the same except that it now seemed to avoid the streets to the point where they seemed almost empty.

As she continued through the city trying to find somewhere to stay she seemed to attract some attention from the locals, with people staring around corners or out from behind curtains to get a good look at her. It began to un-nerve Gabrielle and after a little way further she noticed a young woman down an alley staring at her and then looking around as if to be sure she wasn't being watched or followed. The girl was dressed conservatively and had long dark brown hair. She looked around one last time and called out to Gabrielle.

"Psssst," she almost whispered, and she waved Gabrielle over. Gabrielle dismounted and walked her horse over to the young woman. Gabrielle noticed her arm was bandaged and she looked very tired. She determined she was no threat and that maybe she was someone who could use her help.

"You should get off the streets" the young woman said, "And you definitely shouldn't be wearing your weapons! If Kasouf sees you you'll be arrested and tortured!"

"Who's Kasouf?" Asked Gabrielle.

"The dictator around these parts. He's never lost a fight and it's said that he can't be killed. If he sees you with weapons he'll take it as a challenge." At this point the strange young woman looked over Gabrielle and again, noticed the distinctive round blade on her belt and looked her up and down again. "Oh my god, you're her aren't you! I thought you'd never come! My father said you would but I stopped believing him! But you came! You really came!"

The young woman looked ecstatic and Gabrielle started to smile, thinking herself lucky that she should find who needed help so soon.

"Oh my God, Xena it's you. The Warrior princess has come to save us! Your Chakram is legend!"

Gabrielle's smile was drained from her face.

"I'm sorry…….." Gabrielle paused waiting for the young woman to tell her her name.

"Nicole" said the woman with a smile.

"I'm sorry Nicole but I'm not Xena……" now it was Nicole's turn for her face to fall, "but I did learn from her, I can help you I promise. Tell me what's going on"

"Is Xena coming? She gave my father her word she'd come."

Gabrielle gritted her teeth. "Xena's not coming, she died almost a year ago. I'm very sorry but If your father knew Xena then he may have heard of me too. My name is Gabrielle."

The girls face seemed to recover a little

"I think I have heard of you. Yes, my father did mention that the mighty Xena travelled with a companion she was teaching. Are you strong?" Asked the girl hopefully.

"I hold my own. Now if the streets aren't safe maybe we should go inside and you can explain things to me."

Nicole nodded, "This way." She pointed down the alley, "cover your weapons and walk quickly. Your horse can stay in the stable. My father's a blacksmith so there'll be plenty of room."

"Okay, thank you." Said Gabrielle and followed the young woman. It wasn't far to the blacksmith's stable where Gabrielle fed and watered her horse then she followed Nicole into the adjoining cottage. It was small but felt homely as Nicole walked around lighting torches against the darkening sky outside.

"It's just me living here at the moment" she began to say. My father was arrested for selling armour to some of the people that came before you to challenge Kasouf. He's to be executed but they have not set a time as yet. I have been hoping so hard that someone would come and help me set him free."

Nicole finished lighting the torches and Gabrielle got a good look at the room. The furnishings were nice and fine Egyptian cotton was used on the upholstery for the chairs in the room. She got the impression that at one time this had been the home of a wealthy family. The table was starting to wear a little but Gabrielle felt it gave it charm.

Although Gabrielle did not imagine Nicole had vast amounts of money she could tell she took a certain amount of pride in her home and in her appearance. Gabrielle could now see that the young woman's hair was tied back with a simple but elegant clip and that her dress was made of similar good quality Egyptian cotton.

"I'll help you, but first I need to know who I'm up against. Tell me about this Kasouf guy."

The girl pulled up a chair at the small dining table and Gabrielle sat opposite. After a moments pause to gather her thoughts Nicole continued.

"He came to town about a year and a half ago and drove the local peacekeepers out of town. He declared himself ruler of the city and made us pay him extortionate taxes. Most people barely have enough money for food now. Some of us naturally resisted him but others joined him, seeing their chance to make some easy money. Cowards," she added bitterly.

"Those who resisted were arrested and many executed. Laws were passed. First they banned people from gathering together in large numbers, and then they said people couldn't be out of their homes after dark. It was only recently that they said people aren't allowed to carry weapons. I think Kasouf is getting paranoid. He was challenged two weeks ago and killed the man dead. We think he was injured though. His new lifestyle isn't helping his fighting skills that's for sure."

Nicole smiled at the thought of the dictator's expanding waistline.

"You can't underestimate him though. He is a skilled swordsman. Are you good with a sword?"

_She could see the whites of her opponent's eyes. She remembered every lesson Xena had taught her. She listened to what was behind the sound, let him make the first mistake and defeated him in as few moves as possible. The samurai had been shocked to say the least._

"I can fight, I may need a few hours practise but I can do it, I'm sure."

"You must be very skilled if you live and Xena has died. Some of the warriors that have travelled through here have spoken of Xena. That she was fast, always three steps ahead of her opponents. Some feared her and others revered her. One warrior even brought a scroll telling of incredible victories. It's said she defeated the Greek Gods, is that true?" asked Nicole expectantly.

"It's true." Gabrielle's curiosity was peaked by the talk of the scroll. "This scroll that talks of Xena, do you have it?"

Nicole nodded, smiled and fetched the scroll from what Gabrielle could only assume was the bedroom. She handed the parchment to Gabrielle and she recognised it immediately. It was worn and read and a little ripped in places but she knew it to be one of her own. She smiled a sad smile as she unfolded it and read the title. '**The tale of Callisto**'.

"Wow" said Gabrielle, "It's been a long time since I saw this last."

"You know who wrote this?" Asked Nicole excitedly.

"I wrote this," said Gabrielle with a small sense of pride. Nicole's whole face lit up with this piece of news.

"Then you can do it! You can free my father! You'll be the one to kill Kasouf and free this town!"

"You have my word that I will free them all or die trying" said Gabrielle sincerely.

"Where are my manners!" exclaimed the girl as she happily got to her feet and walked over to a cupboard and got out some bread, cheese and fish. "You must be starving! Here have as much as you like. If you're going to fight Kasouf you'll need to be at your best and the only way to that is a good meal." She gave Gabrielle another bright smile and happily set to preparing a meal.

The meal was very pleasant and Gabrielle ate her fill. They discussed the situation with the dictator at length and Gabrielle learned much vital information about his personality, scheduling habits and favoured fighting moves. This girl had clearly been doing her research. Nicole told her that there was to be a parade in Kasouf's honour in a few days and they decided that would be the time to make their move.

It got late, the two women sat by the fire and Gabrielle couldn't figure out why with all this information to hand no one had been able to defeat this man. Nicole seemed incredibly clever and with the stories she had been telling her all night it seemed she was learning a few basic fighting moves. She told Gabrielle proudly that she had defended herself against one of Kasouf's foot soldiers but had badly twisted her wrist in the process.

"It was silly really. He had my wrist and I tried to pull away."

"May I see it?" Asked Gabrielle hoping to be able to do something to help the girl. Nicole removed the bandage and held her arm out to Gabrielle who knelt in front of her and held her arm gently. It was a little red and swollen but definitely not broken. Gabrielle took the bandage and looking round the house saw a bucket of cold water in the kitchen. She soaked the bandage and then gently re-wrapped it around Nicole's injured wrist.

"That should take down some of the swelling." Gabrielle then went to her bag and took out a small vile and handed it to Nicole. "If it starts to hurt more take a sip of that and it should take the edge off the pain."

Nicole looked at the woman strangely and Gabrielle could tell it was because she hadn't been shown kindness like that in a long while. After a few moments of staring into her eyes Gabrielle had to look away from this young woman's entrancing gaze. Nicole still had a spark of innocence in her eyes, a spark that Gabrielle missed seeing. She knew Nicole had suffered hardships but could tell she hadn't seen battle and was glad of it. After a moment Gabrielle stood up but felt Nicole's eyes still on her, following her, trying to figure her out.

"We should sleep, we'll figure out how to rescue your father tomorrow."

"Thank you" said Nicole. Gabrielle returned her attention to her pack and went to take out her bedroll. " You don't need to do that. I have a spare room. It's through there" Nicole pointed the second door on her right. "you'll sleep better in a bed than you will on the floor."

Gabrielle thanked her and went into the room closing the door behind her. Gabrielle laid down on the soft bed and willed herself to sleep but simply couldn't. After half an hour she finally figured that the reason she couldn't sleep was Nicole, which then really woke her up. Why was she so fixated with this woman who she'd only known for a few hours? Gabrielle racked her brains so try and figure this out but sleep finally took hold of her and whatever she had come up with had been forgotten.


	8. Episode 8 Rescue Mission

Episode Eight

Episode Eight

Over the next few days Gabrielle and Nicole planned their assault on Kasouf's stronghold as meticulously as they could. Gabrielle wanted to be sure of every detail as she didn't believe herself to have the same ability to adapt and improvise that made Xena such a skilled warrior. They trained hard, and when Nicole retired for the evening to read or cook Gabrielle would meditate, trying to clear her mind and prepare for battle.

The day of the parade came unnaturally quickly and Gabrielle felt nauseous with nerves. She was under no illusion that this battle would be long and difficult. They left early for Kasouf's castle so they were in place as soon as the guards filed out to patrol the streets and line the parade route. Only the minimum amount of guards would be left to watch the prisoners. Nicole and Gabrielle watched the guards from a hiding place in the main courtyard where they heard the guards leader brief them to arrest any trouble makers and kill any one trying to approach Kasouf's chariot on sight.

The guards eventually left and Gabrielle led Nicole to the back door, which usually would've had four guards, but today had only one who was seemingly very young. Nicole got his attention and Gabrielle snuck up behind him and hit him on the back of the head with the end of her sword. They dragged the guard inside and closed the door. Gabrielle threw some water over his face and he woke.

"Take us to the dungeons" said Nicole as Gabrielle held the tip of her sword to his throat and he nodded. Gabrielle felt guilty at the terror she saw on the young man's face. He couldn't have been more than eighteen and was clearly a new recruit. He stood and led them down corridors and a few flights of stairs. As they descended the light faded and it seemed to get noticeably colder and damper.

They entered the dungeons and sent the young guard in to send out the prison guards. Gabrielle took out the first with little trouble and went for the second. He put up more of a fight and Gabrielle took a hit to the jaw. As she struck the knockout blow she didn't notice the first guard stir and get to his feet.

Nicole was watching from around a corner and did see the first guard draw a dagger and shake his head to clear the confusion of coming round. He seemed to stride towards Gabrielle who hadn't noticed him yet. Nicole immediately looked around and grabbed a torch from the wall and put it out in the pale of water underneath it and ran towards the guard, hitting him over the head with it and knocking him out just before her could plunge the dagger into Gabrielle's back.

At this same moment the guard Gabrielle had been fighting fell to the ground and she turned around to see Nicole holding the torch and the fist guard slump to the ground. Gabrielle gave Nicole a grateful and surprised smile and then they remembered just why they were there and Nicole sprinted into the dungeons as Gabrielle grabbed the keys from the first guard's belt and ran after her.

Nicole immediately spotted her father in a cell at the end of the row. She could see he was lying on the floor breathing heavily but it wasn't until she got closer that she noticed the pool of blood he was lying in.

"DAD!" Nicole screamed as she reached the door and began to violently wrench at the bars of the cell, desperately trying to open them or rip them off their hinges. "DAD!!" She repeated a little louder and he looked over at her and smiled weakly. Gabrielle quickly came up behind her and Nicole stepped aside and let her find the right key and open the cell.

Nicole rushed straight in to the cell and knelt down beside her father holding his head onto her knees and stroked his head gently. He looked very thin compared to the last time Nicole had seen him. Gabrielle followed in and immediately lifted his shirt and saw several cuts across his chest and more than one stab wound on his side. They had clearly been intended to cause pain but not to kill. However his torturers clearly hadn't factored in his age or lack of food or adequate rest.

"Go" said Nicole's dad in barely more than a whisper. Nicole was sobbing her eyes out, cradling her father's head in her arms. Gabrielle could hear more guards moving quickly in the rooms and corridors above them, clearly alerted by Nicole ratting the bars of her father's cage. "Go now" Nicole's father repeated, "They're coming, I love you, go now………", his voice fell away as he said and he passed out, his head falling to the side. Seconds later they saw him stop breathing. He had passed away in his only daughter's arms.

Gabrielle watched the moving scene unfold before her, her heart aching for this innocent young woman. Hatred sprung up in her for the man that was responsible for this tragedy and she stormed out of the cell. She saw several guards rush into the dungeons and she drew her sword, cutting a path for herself through the oncoming men. Nothing would stop her avenging this man's murder for believing in freedom, everyone that got in her way paid the price.

She moved through the building quickly, through bedrooms and meeting rooms until she pushed open two huge solid oak doors and found herself in a very large banqueting hall. It had a balcony concealed with curtains on one side and at the far end she saw a long dining table full of every kind of food a person could want but only one man sitting in a throne like chair eating. She immediately knew this could only be one man. Only one man could have this much food as the villagers around him starved, Kasouf.

He putdown the food he was eating and looked at Gabrielle and the weapons she had around her body. In the same way that many people had before he underestimated the woman in front of him. He smiled and spoke, "Challenge accepted".


	9. Episode 9 Gabrielle vs Kasouf

Episode Nine

Episode Nine

Kasouf, laughing, got up from behind his mountain of food and came to stand before Gabrielle. He had long, greying black hair that was tied back in dreadlock braids. He was average height and wearing the finest cotton clothes held together with gold fastenings, obviously paid for by the innocent people of the city.

Some guards came running into the room and raised their weapons at Gabrielle. "You're not needed here. Go line the parade route" ordered Kasouf and the men put away their weapons and left.

Gabrielle noticed that Kasouf had an incredible number of weapons about his person. He kept a sword in an elaborate scabbard on his belt with several daggers and she could tell he carried weapons on his back as well. As her attention was drawn to his belt she could see his large belly was starting to strain against it, he had clearly put on a lot of weight very quickly which Gabrielle gratefully knew would slow him down.

He kept walking towards her menacingly, with a sadistic smile on his face, as if he was about to enjoy a kill. He drew his sword and Gabrielle drew hers as Kasouf came within five feet she charged and their swords clashed. Kasouf used Gabrielle's momentum against her and as she came towards him he turned and as she passed him he swung his sword and tried to slash at her back but missed by millimetres.

Gabrielle faced him, even more irritated with him now and this time approached him more slowly, holding he sword in front of her and pointed to the floor, samurai style. Kasouf seemed unimpressed and impatient to fight. He approached her and they began to spar with their swords. As Kasouf attacked Gabrielle ably defended, ducking and weaving and she eventually landed a kick to his chest, momentarily winding him.

This seemed to anger Kasouf greatly and he attacked again, this time more wildly, he was desperate to get the kill and was becoming sloppy with his sword strokes. The fighting became more frantic and they both upped their blows with carefully aimed kicks and punches.

Gabrielle took the offensive and started to push Kasouf back with a hard and fast attack with her sword and eventually managed to knock him down, his sword falling from his hand. He tried to reach for the sword but Gabrielle kicked it across the room. As her attention was diverted when she did this Kasouf drew a short sword from it's sheath on his back and managed to slice a cut through Gabrielle's right arm. Gabrielle winced and lurched forward in pain and Kasouf stood and prepared to press his advantage. Gabrielle merely cursed at him, gritted her teeth and continued the fight.

It seemed to go on like that for a while and Kasouf looked as if he was starting to tire. Gabrielle was beginning to get the better of him, knocking his weapons from him on several occasions yet he always seemed to have another. They were apparently evenly matched and Gabrielle was taking a beating.

Kasouf took another swing at her and connected with her jaw, knocking her to the ground and she momentarily dropped her sword in a daze. She quickly grabbed hold of it again and saw his original sword not far away out of the corner of her eye. She scrambled across the floor and picked it up, quickly doubling her advantage she made to attack him with both swords. He simply smiled that evil smile and pulled yet another weapon from around his body and they went at it again.

The attack was fierce and they clashed together with such force that both were disarmed. They both leaned over and caught their breath Kasouf then charged her, finally out of weapons and they began to fight. In her already beaten state each blow she absorbed felt like a stampeding horse hitting her. She held her own and was somewhat pleased to see that Kasouf was starting to show some impressive bruises as well. By this point there were splatters of blood on much of the floor.

Gabrielle landed some carefully placed moved and he was knocked onto his back. She jumped on top of him and went to begin to punch him hard, trying to get the knock out blow but he raised his fist and landed a powerful punch on her already injured arm. She cried out in pain and Kasouf flipped them over and pinned her arms down by her side.

Gabrielle looked round, assessing her situation, trying to think and saw Nicole slowing enter the room .

"I must admit that was quite a fight. You'll do wonders for my reputation." Gabrielle struggled against him "The question now is what to do with you, no doubt you'll make excellent 'entertainment' for my men but I think I want you to myself for a while." He leaned forward and Gabrielle could smell his stinking breath. He cleverly kept his head to the side to avoid a head butt and went to kiss her neck. Gabrielle felt sick to her stomach as Nicole finally came up behind him and held a blade to his neck.

"Sit. Up" Nicole commanded, her eyes bloodshot and weary from crying. Grudgingly Kasouf obeyed.

"Not another one" Moaned Kasouf.

"You killed my father." Said Nicole, threatening to burst into tears again. Kasouf simply looked at her with soulless eyes. "I killed a lot of people's fathers, but don't you worry your little head about that. You'll be with him soon enough." Gabrielle noticed him reach behind him and he pull a knife from his boot. He quickly turned to slash at Nicole's legs and as he did Gabrielle seized her opportunity and got up from under him, kicking him hard. The force of the kicked pushed him along the floor but he steadied himself and stood.

He quickly looked at Nicole and then Gabrielle and back several times. Nicole was closer and since he wanted to avoid another fight with Gabrielle he darted towards her. Almost on instinct Gabrielle's hand went to her hip and removed the Chakram from the clip on her belt where she had seemed to forget she had it during the fight. She threw it hard and it sailed past his head, causing him to slow and look at what had just passed him. Thinking she'd missed he continued towards Nicole and Gabrielle saw the grief in her eyes turn to fear as he charged towards her.

The chakram meanwhile had bounced off the back wall and arced off the side and was coming back towards Kasouf. When he was only a foot or so from Nicole it hit him hard on the back of his neck, causing him to crumple to the floor, unconscious.


	10. Episode 10 Can 1 sidekick train another?

Episode Ten

Episode Ten

Gabrielle breathed in and out, slowly. She walked over to kasouf's body and removed his belt, using it to tie his hands behind his back. She then uded his boot laced to tie his ankles. As the adrenaline began to wear off she felt the pain from her various wounds and noticed the blood on her clothes. As more of her senses returned she heard a crowd outside and looked out over the balcony just enough to see all the people below.

"That'll be the end of the parade. He was going to make a big show from that balcony, let the people see him with out having to get too close." Said Nicole.

Gabrielle then had an idea. She walked over to the beaten man's unconscious body and dragged him over to the balcony. "Help me move him." She said and Nicole walked over and supported him under his arm so his bound feet were dragged behind him. They opened the curtain and pulled him out so everyone could see him. The crowd fell silent.

"Your leader has been beaten. Give the people their money back and go home!" After Gabrielle said this, with Nicole's help she pulled Kasouf to the railing and pushed him over the top to the gasps of the crowd below.

Although it was only just after noon Gabrielle needed to sleep so her battered body could heal. Nicole helped to support her as they made their way back towards the dungeons to retrieve Nicole's father's body. The crowd outside was very loud now and clearly the remaining guards had run outside to help their friends keep the peace but both women knew that now Kasouf was dead the people wouldn't be afraid anymore and would run them out of town.

As Gabrielle sat down on a stool in the dungeons Nicole found a cart and then gently placed her father's body on top and covered him with a sheet, kissing his forehead before covering his face. Gabrielle helped Nicole manoeuvre the cart to the back exit and out into the rear courtyard that was now empty. They took two horses that were tied up nearby and attached the cart to them before climbing on and leaving the palace.

The streets were filling up quickly but no one looked twice at Gabrielle and Nicole. Gabrielle wondered where they were headed but when she saw the banks of the Nile she had a pretty good idea. This was clearly a place where many local funerals had been held as there was plenty of timbers with which to build pyres. Nicole walked towards the timbers and Gabrielle followed. She reached to help lift one of the heavy beams from the pile but Nicole stopped her.

"Please Gabrielle, I need to do this for my father. It's the only thing I can do for him anymore. You should rest." Gabrielle nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Nicole's shoulder. "I understand, I'll go make a fire" she said before giving her shoulder a squeeze and walking away.

Once the pyre was built they both gently placed the old man's body on top and Gabrielle handed a torch to Nicole and stood back while she lit the pyre and said her final words of goodbye to her father. They stood there until the sun set and the embers burned down.

Gabrielle was struggling to stay awake, the exhaustion turning to pain in her muscles. Nicole looked at Gabrielle and was honoured that as drained as she was she kept vigil with her all day. She got up and walked over to Gabrielle.

"We should go home, you need to rest and get those wounds treated."

"Are you sure, I'll stay as long as you need."

"It's ok. I've spent the last few months not knowing if he was dead, alive or being executed as I thought of him so I consider myself lucky that I got to say goodbye. He knew I loved him and I know how much he loved me. He'd be proud to know that in whatever small way I helped bring down Kasouf."

"It was all you. It was your plan, I was just the muscle as it were. I'm sure he's incredibly proud of you"

"Thank you"

"I'm just glad I could help."

With that they embraced and walked back with one arm around the others waist to the cart and went home. Gabrielle felt every bump in the road as a blow to her battered body and as soon as they arrived back at the cottage Nicole took Gabrielle into her room and helped her undress. Gabrielle fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Gabrielle didn't wake until after noon the next day and was surprised to notice two things. One that she was only wearing her underwear and didn't remember undressing and two; that her wounds had clean bandages and clearly some of the pain medication on that Gabrielle had given Nicole the previous day. She tried to sit but a pain in her back told her it would probably be a better idea to rest.

As she moved around to get comfortable the door opened and Nicole walked in with some water and some food.

"Hey you're up" she said, very pleased to see the Bard conscious again, "I was just gonna leave this for you. I didn't know if you'd be up to eating or if you'd be starving so I brought a whole bunch of different stuff you might like. How're your wounds? Do you need more medicine?" Gabrielle liked the way the woman almost rambled with concern.

"I think I'll be fine, thank you. I think I just need to rest a little more and then stretch out my muscles a bit. I'm sure I'll be ok to be out of your hair tomorrow. It's so nice of you to take care of me.."

"You don't have to leave so soon. In fact I was hoping that maybe once you're strong enough to travel you'd take me with you"

"What?!"

"_Take me with you, teach me everything you know_" Nicole said the words but Gabrielle heard her own past echo in head. Was this how she had seemed to Xena?

"Are you sure? Its dangerous and painful and confusing"

"Confusnig?"

"Yeah, things aren't always black and white, good or bad. Battle changes you."

"But I have nothing keeping me here anymore. I understand it'll be dangerous but I promise you I'm smart, I'll follow orders and I wont get in your way. I just lost my father and staying here will only bring back painful memories, and forgive me but I can see that you've lost someone you loved very much not too long ago, maybe we can help each other."

"Am I that obvious?" said Gabrielle, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, not really. It's all in your eyes"

"I had no idea you'd been looking that hard." Said Gabrielle with a smile.

"It's kinda hard not to" said Nicole back with a smirk.

"Are you sure? Once we get going it'll be a long road back and there's no guarantee you'll be welcomed back."

"So I can come!"

"If you do as I say. I don't want you in any more danger than I can possibly help. And besides you're right, maybe we can help each other heal."

"Thank you Gabrielle" she said giving the bard a hug at which she winced

"Nicole, bruises!"

"Oh right, sorry! Ah, I'll let you rest while i get some things ready."

"Okay" Gabrielle laid back down on the bed, her mind racing. What had she just agreed too? Could she really train someone as a warrior? Maybe talking to someone impartial would be good, maybe even fun, and she'd certainly get back into shape. Thoughts of Xena's old training methods came flooding back into Gabrielle's mind as she ate, the only thing she knew for sure was that if she was to train Nicole, she'd start with the staff.

A/n Thank you so much to everyone's who's reviewed! It really makes me feel wonderful to know that people are enjoying my work! I'm sending you all virtual hugs! Much love, Kate xx Oh and P.s it's not over yet! Dun dun duhhhhhhh!!


	11. Episode 11 New adventures begin

Episode 11

Episode 11

A few days later when Gabrielle's movements were no longer painful the two packed up their horses and moved on back towards Greece, Nicole apparently very happy to be leaving since she had never travelled farther than the next city. Gabrielle prepared her for the journey, warning her that they would sleep outdoors if there was no where to stay and that there may be days when they had very little food.

Nicole seemed up to the challenge and Gabrielle had already sensed a small change in the woman. She took to the road well and was always interested in whatever lessons Gabrielle imparted as they travelled along. More than just listening Nicole had many stories of her own and Gabrielle felt herself being inexplicably drawn closer to this beautiful young woman and enjoyed her company more with each day that passed.

It was a few weeks before Gabrielle was ready to start training her as a warrior. They had found a pleasant clearing surrounded by trees on the edge of a lake with a beautiful flowing waterfall at the far end. After spending a pleasant night there and having a great fish and bread breakfast Gabrielle said she was going for a quick walk and returned with two long wooden poles.

"Gabrielle what are these"

"Well they're not great but they'll do for now. These are staffs. And this one's yours" she said and threw one to Nicole who caught it with ease and examined it. Gabrielle had wrapped a small amount of string around each end and she noticed that she had carved this one a little more carefully than the one she was holding. Although the knots from the branches off it were still visible they had been scraped down so she wouldn't get splinters and as a distinctly Gabrielle after thought she had carved the letter N into each end.

"Wow, thank you"

"It's not as good as I'd like but they'll do to start training with."

"Training? I thought you'd you know, teach me how to use a sword or something, or those cool sais of yours. A staff is great 'n all but isn't a sword more useful."

Gabrielle merely smiled then dropped the smile instantly and began to expertly twirl and turn the staff and attack an invisible opponent in front of her. The mix of Aggression and power and skill left Nicole awestruck.

"The staff was the first weapon I got to grips with. One, you need control and balance to use it properly, and two, it can easily help you overpower an opponent without having to kill him. Remember, only go for the kill when you have no alternative."

"Right."

"ok. I am going to attack slowly, you defend, I want to see how much you can do."

Gabrielle slowly moved forward and brought the end of the staff down as if she were going for a head shot and Nicole moved her staff up horizontally so Gabrielle's blow struck between her hands. Gabrielle then went for a body blow and again Nicloe blocked it. "Good" said Gabrielle encouragingly and they continued on like this gradually getting faster. Nicole was a fast learner.

After a while of these basics Gabrielle taught her how to hold the staff correctly to best stop a blow making contact with your body once you can see where the attack is coming from. They then continued sparing slowly and then more quickly, getting faster until they were almost at fight speed. Gabrielle told Nicole to practise on a nearby tree while she got them something for lunch.

When they sat down to eat Nicole seemed very pleased and was asking a lot of questions about fighting with a staff.

"You know maybe it isn't so bad after all. Sure a sword is great and everything but with a staff, I don't know, if you can really use it you can keep someone with a sword from coming anywhere close enough to cut you."

"That is the general idea yeah. And once you combine that with a few kicks it's even better."

"Who taught you to use a staff, was it Xena?"

"Mostly. But the Amazons gave me my first staff. Xena……." Gabrielle's voice cracked a little with emotion, she cleared her throat took a deep breath, composing herself. "Xena taught me pretty much everything I know."

"Is she the one you lost that makes you so sad?"

"Yeah"

"you must have been pretty close"

Gabrielle pondered whether or not to divulge the true nature of her relationship with Xena and decided that if Nicole was going to be around for a while it was right she should know.

"Xena and I, we were as close as any two people can be."

"You mean you were best friends"

"Yes we were, but it was a little more than that. After we'd known each other a few years we got married."

"Married?"

"Yeah"

"you mean you?"

"Uh huh"

"With each other"

"that's generally what married people do yeah"

"Huh" Nicole wasn't quite sure what to make of this revelation. She knew that women could fall in love but had never met anyone that had.

"You ok" asked Gabrielle.

"Yeah, it's just, you never mentioned in your scrolls that you and Xena were married."

"Xena liked to keep it private. Our closest friends and family knew but we pretty much kept ourselves to ourselves. And besides if you took the scrolls literally you'd think I only got laid once in nearly 30 years! If you include the whole sleeping for 25 years thing."

"And you didn't"

"Come on, I'm a healthy, curious red blooded woman, you think I would've stayed with Xena so long if I wasn't getting any!"

"Fair point." Nicole just smiled at Gabrielle, waiting for the real slumber party talk to start.

"How bout you, you broken any hearts in your time?"

"Me? Nah, well there was one guy but it didn't work out."

"Why?"

"Well," Nicole wasn't sure if she should continue or not. Gabrielle had been honest with her, it would be beneficial to their partnership for her to do the same, "Since my dad was the local blacksmith and my family had a little money, lots of guys would come over and ask my dad if they could take me out to dinner or a show. He turned most of the away. He was a great guy, wanted me to make my own mind up, didn't want me sold off to the highest bidder like some girls if you know what I mean".

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"Well this guy Ska'ra, he was really sweet and everyone said he was the cutest guy in town"

"you didn't think so?"

"I thought he was alright for a guy, I couldn't really see it. Maybe he just wasn't my type."

"What is your type?" asked Gabrielle curiously.

"Well, not too tall, can handle themselves in a fight, caring, blonde, a good storyteller………" Gabrielle didn't dare believe she was talking about her so she just looked at her with a shocked expression on her face, unable to think of anything to say. Seeing the shock and confusion Nicole decided to leave her to her thoughts, "I think I'm gonna go take a bath, I'll be back in a little while."

Nicole walked away in a manner that Gabrielle could only describe as seductive, unfastening her top as she went. She walked to the edge of the lake and took off her remaining clothes knowing full well Gabrielle could see her. For her part the Bard was absolutely dumbfounded, not just at how forward Nicole was being but at the fact that she seemed to have an interest in her, a romantic interest. Gabrielle needed to clear her head so she picked up her sword and headed into the woods to think, she never noticed Nicole's disappointed expression as she walked away.

Once she had found a nice spot not too far from camp she closed her eyes and moved her arms and legs to loosen her muscles a little. When she opened them again she focused on a tree in front of her and then began to wield her sword at it as if it were an attacker. Once she hit her stride with this there was a flash behind her at which she swung her sword and it connected with another.

"Hello Gabrielle, long time no see." Just what she needed, a reminder of a one-night stand she was unable to forget.

"Ares" she said, not wanting to sound pleased to see him but equally not wanting to be rude.

"How've you been?

"Good, you?" The conversation was tense, inevitably leading to a talk she'd rather not have.

"Oh I've been around. I see you've made a new little friend there"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool."

"Does she have a name" Ares pressed.

"Nicole." Gabrielle returned her attention to her training. Ares wandered round to face her and began to slowly spar with her so she was connecting with his sword rather than the tree.

"If you want I could help with that, I've trained a fair few warriors in my time." Gabrielle stopped sparing.

"I think I have it covered"

"Oh so she's your new sparing buddy then" he said accenting his sarcasm telling her he was assuming they were doing far more than sparing with each other.

"She's not half bad, anyway what business is it of yours who I train with, or do anything else with for that matter."

"None of my business I guess. I just figured you were the kind of girl that might stay for breakfast after she sleeps with a guy"

"Ah so that's what this is about, upset you didn't get your cuddles? Sorry Ares but I was drunk and depressed and didn't know what I was doing and quite honestly I'd love nothing more than to forget about the whole thing"

"hey that's cool, I'm ok with the love 'em and leave 'em approach, I just didn't think you were. Guess you've changed."

"Well losing the woman you love will tend to do that to a person." Ares actually seemed to take this on board.

"So you're travelling again"

"Yeah, I was happy out on the road, figured it'd be best. And now I have Nicole things are actually starting to get better."

"They can be better still"

"What d'you mean?"

"You could travel with me. We'd be unstoppable."

"I've told you before, thanks but no thanks."

"Come on Gabrielle, don't let your pride get in the way. I told you before; you can do more by my side. What are you trying to prove anyway by dragging her along with you, that you're as good as Xena! You're gonna end up getting her killed."

"I'm not trying to prove anything, I'm just trying to live my life."

"Join with me. I swear I've changed. I mean look at me, here I am, checking in, showing concern for your well being, hell you can even be on top if you want!"

Gabrielle took a swing at Ares and pushed him against the tree, holding her sword to his neck.

"You make me sick you know that"

Ares held Gabrielle's wrist and sent a wave of passion and power through her just as he had after killing Eli making her close her eyes and her knees almost buckle. "I may make you sick Gabrielle but you saw something in me that night, saw what kind of man I can be."

Gabrielle looked into his eyes and leaned in to kiss him when she heard something in the distance.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Ares, leaning in again to kiss her. A nano-second before their lips met he jerked his head back, now hearing something that sounded a lot like heavy footsteps. "Yeah I hear it, this way" They broke apart swiftly, picked up their swords and ran further into the woods in the direction the noise was coming from.

It wasn't long before they found a small road through the wood and hiding behind some bushes saw about 30 well-armoured men bearing an eagle standard marching past. "Roman's" said Gabrielle with disgust, "What are they doing on the road to Greece?" She looked at Ares who had a very concerned frown on his face.

"Go find your friend and get out of here quickly. Get to Athens as fast as you can you hear me"

"Ares what's going on?"

"Those aren't just your average Roman soldiers. That mark on their armour, that was the mark of Mars, Roman god of war, only warriors he has hand chosen wear that symbol and if he's sent them into Greece nothing good can come of it, now go, if they see you they'll kill you where you stand. I'm gonna find out what they're up to."

Gabrielle turned and ran quickly from the roadside, through the wood and found the clearing by the lake where she had left Nicole. She ran into camp and saw Nicole had cooked some freshly caught fish for the both of them on a fire. She grabbed a skin full of water and put the fire out. "We gotta go, now!" She shouted and she grabbed her bedroll and threw it over her horse. Nicole got the message and did the same with hers and began to help Gabrielle throw things into saddlebags. They were galloping away within two minutes, holding their staffs under their arms.

A/N I'm quite happy with this chapter, the action should be hotting up from now on. IF you like it or have any ideas/thought/comments please please please review!


	12. Episode 12 A sharp intake of breath

Episode 12

As Nicole and Gabrielle made their hasty retreat Ares followed the Roman soldiers further along the road and overheard to his horror just where they were headed, Mount Olympus.

The pantheon of Greek Gods had feared for some time an invasion by their Roman counter parts. They had seen Rome rise steadily in power and status in the last few decades as Greece's influence and status fell into decline. Greece was no longer the capital of trade, culture and philosophy around the Mediterranean and the Adriatic.

Ares went straight to Olympus to warn the other Gods.

Since Xena's decimation of the pantheon a few years ago a great number of the Gods were only able to offer their advice in spirit form. Ares explained the situation to them quickly.

"What do you suggest then brother" said Athena, sitting in the throne at the top of the great hall.

"We need a warrior, a Greek warrior. Someone who's not afraid of the Romans"

"Who do you suggest? Achilles, Hector?"

"No"

"Our brother Hercules then"

"NO!"

"Well who then", Athena leaned back in the throne looking exasperated, "Oh you've got to be kidding me"

"Why not, She's the best fighter Greece has ever known. She has bested all of us at one point or another, and besides, we all know she has a penchant for killing Romans."

Athena continued, "Be that as it may, surely you can understand why we don't want to bring her back. You need the backing of at least one other God and somehow I don't see that happening."

"I'll second him" Every head in the room turned to watch Aphrodite walk in to the hall. She went straight to Ares and whispered in his ear, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Gabrielle"

Athena seemed annoyed by this, sitting forward on the edge of the throne again "Aphrodite! Are you sure about this? If we bring her back she could still bring about the twilight!"

Aphrodite took a calming breath, "Ares is right, Xena is the only one strong enough to do this. If we don't bring her back we're as good as dead anyway."

Athena looked around the room and it seemed no one disagreed; dejectedly she conceded and said "very well. It is done."

Many many miles away from Olympus in a small Greek village called Amphipollis, unnoticed by anyone a small earn cracked and the ash began to spill out onto the stone lid of the sarcophagus it was sat on. It began to spill faster and faster and expanded beyond the volume that could possibly be contained in the small earn. The ash kept on expanding and eventually formed a human outline which then began to expand upwards, forming muscle and blood and bone. Xena was reborn with a sharp intake of breath.

--

A/N i know this one's short but i thought i'd better post it! This is the last chapter i've written in full so it may be a week or two before the next one but i'll get right on it!


	13. Episode 13 Honesty

A/N First a huge thank you to gabxena21, SMiNKLe, Rai-Kata Reese and videl002 for your kind words

A/N First a huge thank you to gabxena21, SMiNKLe, Rai-Kata Reese and videl002 for your kind words. This story I now dedicate to you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Episode 13

Gabrielle and Nicole galloped for miles before Gabrielle felt it was safe to slow down a little. They slowed to a canter and Gabrielle led them another couple of miles on a route towards Athens that she was certain the Romans wouldn't go anywhere near The ride was uncomfortable for them and their poor horses because of the way their possessions were bundled around them. Towards the end of the journey Gabrielle was practically falling asleep in the saddle and as soon as they found an inn they could stay at for the night Gabrielle shakily dismounted and promptly threw up by a Bush. Nicole held back her hair.

"Are you sure you're okay? It can't still be bad fish after this long."

"I'm fine, just tired is all." Replied Gabrielle unconvincingly. "Okay" Said Nicole and she unpacked their horses while Gabrielle took a minute to gather herself. After dinner they went to their room, deciding to share to save what little money they had. Gabrielle explained the situation and how Ares had seemed so spooked and that she believed he would contact her if needed. Throughout all this though Nicole seemed a little distracted.

"Nicole? You okay?"

"Yeah, um, I'm fine." Nicole smiled at her and took another sip of her wine, Gabrielle sticking to water.

"You sure, you seem a little distracted, you sure there's nothing on your mind."

"Really, I'm ok, I was just thinking about this morning. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Ah, that"

"Yeah. i mean, I'm sorry. I guess I was being a little forward and we were having such a good time, you know training and everything and I don't know I guess I just thought that maybe…well"

"Nickie" Gabrielle said softly.

"Look, really, it's okay, just forget it ever happened."

"And if I don't want to forget?"

"What?"

"Look, you're an amazing woman. You're funny and smart and you picked up the staff even quicker than I did"

"But…."

"No but, I'm. I'm just not there yet. You're incredible. It just feels like it's too soon."

Nicole looked down at her hands folded in her lap, "Xena"

"Yeah. Among other things. Hey, don't be sad okay. I'm incredibly flattered that you're interested in me. I just need a little time to get my head on straight okay." Gabrielle stood up and walked over to Nicole. "Come here" she said and hugged Nicole.

"So we're alright then."

"Completely"

The two women simply smiled at each other.

There was a flash of light on the background. "Not interrupting anything am I?"

Nicole looked over Gabrielle's shoulder in alarm at the intruder and stepped back, Gabrielle, without even turning round simply said, "Nicole, I'd like you to meet Ares."

"Ares? As in THE Ares, God of War"

"One and the same" Replied Ares giving Nicole a charming smile.

Gabrielle turned round to face him, "Don't worry about him Nicole, he likes to make an entrance. You got some news for me?"

Ares walked over, his mood less jovial. "I don't know much but there's gonna be a showdown. They have one or two weaknesses we may be able to exploit but I'm gonna need you in this." Ares looked down, "Both of you." The slightest hint of confusion rested no Gabrielle's face before Ares continued, "Stay around here for a while. I'm gonna do a round of some of my other warriors, put them on the alert. I'll find you when I know more." Ares stepped back, "Oh, and get her ready." With that Ares disappeared.

"Nicole."

"Yeah"

"It's time for a sword." A small smile crossed Nicole's face.

A/N ps the next chapter's gonna get a little sexy ;-)


	14. Episode 14 Training in the barn

Episode 14

After talking to the inn's owners Gabrielle secured the barn at the back of the property for Nicole's training. It was a huge space, full of newly made bales of straw and hay around which Gabrielle laid out some swords, their staffs and even her sais. If Nicole was to be in battle then Gabrielle would not let her go in unprepared. After a while Nicole walked in and Gabrielle's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Gone was the long ankle length brown skirt and while lace top that Nicole had favoured until now. Instead she walked in with a green skirt that ended just above the knee and was slit on both sides for maximum mobility and had a mid-riff baring, sleeveless black top. Her hair was tied back and Gabrielle could only stand in awe.

"Guess that means you like the new outfit."

"Uh yeah, it's ah, It's really ah, It's" Nicole simply smiled at her, pleased with the effect she was having on her mentor.

"It's a good choice for a fight. You can move in it and you wont get too hot. Believe me in the heat of it you won't want to be worrying about getting your dress caught." Gabrielle regained her composure. "Okay. I'm gonna be honest with you. You are going to get hurt in some way. Your body is going to become more tired than you have ever been in minutes and you wont have the luxury of taking a five-minute breather. You are going to feel like you want to collapse but you will have to keep fighting because the only other option is to die and believe me, the person that sticks his blade in will enjoy it."

"Okay"

"It's still not to late. There are other things in battle that are just as important but don't involve fighting."

"Gabrielle, I've spent to long on the sidelines. I can fight, I know it. Just teach me."

"Okay then." Gabrielle picked up two swords and threw one to Nicole who caught it easily by the handle. Gabrielle started to pace in front of her. "First above all else in swordsmanship is the grip. Hold it firmly but so you have maximum flexibility in the wrist." Gabrielle began to swing the sword in front of her own body, moving it so close to her arms from left to right and back again that Nicole wasn't sure she could keep it up without cutting herself. But still she swung, a look of complete calm and confidence over her face. "You have to trust your weapon. Your weapon will not cut you unless it's in someone else's hands" Nicole nodded and tentatively moved closer to Gabrielle.

"In terms of attack and defence it's pretty similar to the staff. If they come at you from above," Gabrielle slowly lowered her sword and Nicole almost instinctively raised hers so Gabrielle's vertical blade struck her horizontal one, "Good. It's the same from the side too."

She swung the blade as if to slice her in half and again Nicole responded by making sure their swords connected in the middle before getting anywhere near her. They practised for hours with Nicole learning footwork and what signs to look out for on her opponent's body that might reveal from which way their attack would come. By late afternoon Nicole had a pretty good grasp of the basics and they began to spar.

The sunset streamed through the open windows of the barn and the women were still sparing, by now up to full speed with Gabrielle encouraging Nicole to keep looking around her to see if there was anything in her surroundings she could use to her advantage and to use any opportunity to land a blow. Nicole was getting very tired indeed but Gabrielle kept coming at her until eventually she got so tired that she started to get angry. She really went for Gabrielle, going on the offensive, pushing her back, her breathing getting heavier as she went on. Eventually Nicole managed to knock the sword from Gabrielle's hand and spun around connecting the back of her fist with the side of Gabrielle's head, knocking her back and dazing her for the briefest of moments.

"God Gabrielle I'm so sorry, I was just, I dunno I didn't think. Are you okay"

"Am I okay? Nicole that was brilliant. That's exactly what you need!" Gabrielle caught her breath for a second. "Now, I'm unarmed, what are you gonna do now?" Nicole had no idea. Gabrielle's intent then become clear, she'd let her guard down and while she had been pondering the question Gabrielle had rushed at her, grabbed the wrist of the hand her sword was in and gently twisted until she dropped it before landing a gentle punch to the gut, as if scoring a point, not to hurt her but to show she'd left herself open to attack.

With them both now unarmed and Gabrielle seemingly not wanting to retire for the night Nicole engaged Gabrielle in hand to hand. Circling her arm to release Gabrielle's hold and going for a face blow that Gabrielle ducked at the last second.

Again they continued, each landing a blow here or there until once more they were at fight speed, breathing heavily, the last of the sunset illuminating the beads of sweat over each of their bodies, the whole process frankly starting to turn them on. Gabrielle moved her ankle behind Nicole's right leg, tripping her over and landing on top of her. They both then suddenly became very aware of how hard they were breathing and how close they were, staring directly into each other's eyes.

Gabrielle moved as if to get up but Nicole placed her hand behind her neck and pulled her down kissing her hard. Gabrielle responded with equal enthusiasm, moving her hand to rest Nicole's cheek as they kissed, Nicole's hands moving to Gabrielle's hips to pull them closer to hers. Gabrielle's hand slowly made it's way down to cup one of Nicole's breast at which the slightest of moans came from the back of Nicole's throat. This enflamed Gabrielle and she moved her hand slowly down under Nicole's top and continued her work while she began to rub her aching pussy against the younger woman's through their clothes.

Nicole's moaning louder now Gabrielle sat up, straddling the other woman and went to remove her top, her arms crossed in front of her ready to pull when they both heard an old mans cough and Nicole pulled Gabrielle's body tight against hers, staring out of the open barn door. Sure enough an old man slowly walked past but did not look in. The moment broken, but both still in need of relief, Gabrielle looked into Nicole's eyes,

"Maybe we should go back to our room."

Nicole nodded her agreement and Gabrielle stood up and offered her hand to help her up. Nicole accepted and they walked silently back to the inn.


	15. Episode 15 New love

Episode 15

AUTHORS WARNING – There is graphic girl on girl content in this chapter, if you don't want to read it flip forward to the next chapter.

Once inside Nicole closed the door and Gabrielle sat on the bed, her head in her hands. Nicole felt sorry for her, maybe she was right, maybe they should take things really slow. Give her time to come to fully come to terms with the death of her wife. She walked over and stood in front of the blonde vision she had come to trust, respect and admire in the few weeks they'd been travelling together and to her surprise Gabrielle looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears and held her close.

"Hey, you know we don't have to do anything, we can just talk or sleep, or I could go get us something to eat. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed you like that. You said you weren't ready and I should've respected that."

"No, No really it's okay I just. Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"What no, I've never thought that and I never will."

"Is it to soon?"

"I can't decide that. She's been gone for just over a year now," Nicole brushed some of Gabrielle's hair behind her ear. "The only thing I can say is that she wants you to be happy. You can't spend the rest of your life pining after her."

Gabrielle held her tight again. "thank you"

"Anytime. It's what I'm here for. You just have to let me in ok"

"Okay" Gabrielle looked in to Nicole's entrancing eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Alright then. I don't know about you but I think I need to eat" Nicole started to move away but Gabrielle held on to her hand and gently pulled her back to her and kissed her again, much more passionately. "You sure?" asked Nicole, "I'm sure" came the steady reply from the warrior bard as she pulled Nicole on top of her.

Without breaking the kiss Gabrielle moved up the bed until her head hit the pillow and the kissing grew more intense. Nicole ran her hands up and down Gabrielle's body and marvelled at how a woman whose muscles had been honed and trained for war could be so soft and yielding to the touch. Gabrielle flipped them over so she was on top and removed her shirt, giving Nicole her first look at the skin she had been worshiping moments before. Nicole's breath hitched in her throat at the sight and she sat up to kiss each of Gabrielle's breasts in turn, her hands behind the bards back pulling her close, Gabrielle's head falling back at the pleasure of the contact.

Gabrielle after a moment tilted Nicole's head up and kissed her fiercely before skimming the sides of Nicole's breasts and removing her shirt and coaxing her to lie back on the bed. Gabrielle licked a trail down between Nicole's breasts and kissed over her belly before stopping and removing the younger woman's skirt to reveal bright red silky underwear. Gabrielle looked up with a surprised smile to see Nicole smirking back at her. "Just a little extra surprise for you" she said almost giggling before Gabrielle lunged forward and kissed her again her hand no slipping into the silk, cupping her and beginning to rub backwards and forwards, Nicole's eyes closing in pleasure.

Nicole opened her eyes again and put her hands on Gabrielle's ass, squeezing pleasurably before gently pulling off her bottoms and underwear in one go, leaving Gabrielle totally naked on top of her and retuning her hands to her ass.

Gabrielle began to kiss, lick and suck gently at each of the younger woman's breasts, occasionally taking a perk nipple between her teeth and biting gently, which each time was followed by a slight gasp or moan from Nicole. Continuing her movements over Nicole's pussy she encouraged her to open her legs a little wider and inserted one finger into her, pumping back and forward before adding another, Nicole evidently getting close. With her free hand she pulled off the sexy underwear, tossing it aside and gently adding a third finger, Nicole now beginning to grind down on her hand.

Gabrielle sped up the motion and Nicole began to moan more and more, at which Gabrielle leaned forward over her and began to kiss her neck, sucking on a pulse point and again paying specific attention to her breasts. Nicole's muscles clenched around Gabrielle's fingers, her body stiffening a little as she began to call out incomprehensively as she came. As Nicole was coming down from her high Gabrielle moved down her body, removing her fingers and replacing them with her tongue and using her thumb to press down on her engorged clit, making her cum again. Pleased with her work, she lapped up more of Nicole's juices and moved up to lay beside her holding her as her breathing slowly went back to normal.

After a short respite Nicole sat on top of Gabrielle, "Your turn" she said with a smirk and began to rub her wet pussy against Gabrielle's, taking hold of Gabrielle's hands and moving them up by her head and holding them there, beginning to kiss her breasts as she increased the friction, Gabrielle arching her hips forward to get as close as possible. Their breath became heavy again and Nicole quickly moved one hand down between their bodies and pushed two fingers straight into Gabrielle, whose back arched further into it, pressing down on her fingers. Nicole added a third finger and began to pump and Gabrielle came as Nicole pressed down on her clit and made circles around it with her thumb, letting Gabrielle ride her orgasm as long as possible.

"That was amazing" said Gabrielle as Nicole rolled off her and began to snuggle into her shoulder, holding her close. "Yeah it was" said Nicole as Gabrielle kissed the top of her head.

Nicole fell asleep almost instantly, turning over to face away from Gabrielle. As the night went on Gabrielle couldn't keep her brain quiet with questions about what they'd just done meant for their relationship and what her friends and family would think about her starting a new relationship apparently so soon after Xena had died. Eventually Gabrielle rolled on to her front and fell asleep.


	16. Episode 16 The morning after

Episode 16

Nicole and Gabrielle were lying in bed together, neither wanting to return to the world outside the one they had created inside those four walls. Nicole turned to Gabrielle who was still sleeping soundly on her front in the exact position she had found comfortable after the previous night's exertions. Nicole gently pulled back the covers to get a better look at her new lovers body and noticed something on Gabrielle's back starting just below her neck continuing all the way down to the base of her spine. She was amazed at the sight of the beautifully ornate and carefully drawn dragon tattoo and began to very gently trace its outline with her finger.

After a few moments Gabrielle began to stir and turned to see Nicole smiling back at her. She returned this smile and gave her a good morning kiss, Nicole's eyes now wandered up and down Gabrielle's perfect body and she noticed something she had not expected to see and had failed to notice the previous night. She noticed the number of scars the Bard carried on her torso, especially a rather large knife scar a few inches to the left of her belly button. Nicole gently ran her finger over this scar and opened her mouth to ask how she got it but Gabrielle beat her to it.

"I got that one a few years ago when Xena was pregnant"

Gabrielle's mind drifted back to the memory.

"_Xena RUN!" screamed Gabrielle as she sprinted to where, due to her advanced pregnancy, Xena was having immense trouble fighting a small town warlord whom at full speed she could knock out in only three or four well aimed moves. Gabrielle had fended off two of his lackeys already but one of them came chasing after her and grabbed her coat pulling her back. Gabrielle spun and knocked him out cold and continued to run like she'd never run in her life. She saw the warlord reach for a dagger before Xena did and just at the last second she jumped in front of Xena, the blade hitting her on her right side, angled upwards towards her ribs. As she went down Gabrielle grabbed the man which gave Xena time to draw her sword and slice it across the bastards throat. Gabrielle hadn't known pain like it since giving birth to Hope so many years ago but still she remained focused._

"_Xena are you okay? Did he hurt the baby"_

"_No but he hurt you. Oh God that's a lot of blood. SOMEBODY HELP!" screamed Xena. Two women ran out from their houses and over to Gabrielle. "She's hurt pretty badly, we have to get her inside" said Xena. The first woman, an older woman in her late forties offered her house and the three of them picked up Gabrielle and carried her into the house, the blade still in her side, and laid her on the couch._

"_I'm gonna need lots of clean bandages. Gabby, honey this is gonna hurt." Said Xena consolingly, indicating that she had to pull out the dagger._

"_I know. Make it quick." Xena offered Gabrielle a wooden spoon to bite down on which she took. _

"_Okay on three. One…Two…Three." And she pulled, Gabrielle screaming and biting down hard, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's pretty deep" She began to breath through the pain as Xena poured whisky over the open wound and pack it with a bandage before applying pressure. After a few moments Gabrielle calmed and the owner of the house returned with a hot poker to cauterise the wound. Xena looked at Gabrielle, hating what she was about to do. Gabrielle clenched her jaw, nodded and Xena moved back the bandages and used the poker. A white hot flash of pain went through Gabrielle and she passed out._

_According to Xena over the next couple of days she came in and out of consciousness. The wound was apparently infected and Gabrielle ran a high fever and became delirious. _

"_Xena" She said with a smile, the Warrior Princess keeping a constant vigil over her, and lifted her hand to cup her cheek, Xena kissing her palm. Still in some pain Gabrielle began to cry again, _

"_Xena tell me that story again"_

"_What story?"_

"_You know, the one about people having four legs and one heart and they get separated"_

"_That's your story, and it's incredibly beautiful."_

"_Yeah but I love to hear you say it."_

_Xena sat next to Gabrielle on the bed, pushed some hair from her lover's eyes and held her hand._

"_At the beginning of time every person was complete. They had four arms, four legs and two heads, but only one heart. One day an angry God decided that people didn't deserve to be so happy, so he threw down lightning bolts that cut every body in two. Afterwards he changed people's memories, so they never knew they'd been whole, and loved and pure." Gabrielle began to calm at the words, her breathing becoming slower and deeper. _

" _But even though their memories had been altered people could still feel the loss of the other half of their heart, the other half of their soul, and so to this day people keep looking for that missing part of themselves that will make them whole again" Gabrielle began to drift off to sleep. "And that's what you are to me Gabrielle. You are a part of me. You carry a part of my soul within you as I carry yours in me." Xena leaned in and kissed the now sleeping Bard on the forehead. "I love you Gabrielle. Please stay with me." _

_Over the next few weeks with Xena's care Gabrielle grew strong again, but neither forgot how close they came to losing each other. _

"Did it hurt?" Asked Nicole, breaking Gabrielle from her reverie.

"Not as much as the tattoo" she replied with a smile. "We were stopping a raid on a village and Xena wasn't moving as fast as usual, a guy was coming for her and I just managed to put myself between her and the blade, hence the scar. Took me almost a month to recover, that's ok though, Xena was very good at playing nurse."

"I'll bet" said Nicole laughing.

"Okay I'm starved, you want something to eat?" Asked Gabrielle as she got up and walked around the room retrieving various items of clothing.

"Sure. But make sure it's something big and bad for us"

"Okay no problem" said Gabrielle laughing. She put on her underwear and a shirt on the way to the door, holding her skirt, not really expecting anyone to be in the hallway. She opened the door and her contented smile dropped from her face like a lead weight into water. There, on the other side of the door, was Xena.


	17. Episode 17 Unhappy Reunion

Hey guys i'm so sorry about how long it's taken to update, I've just had some real trouble with this chapter! A big huge thankyou to ALL my reviewers, you fill my world with happy thoughts!

Episode 17

Gabrielle's head was spinning. It couldn't be her. That calmed her. It was one of the others.

"Meg?" The woman on the other side of the door gave no response, "Dianna?" Again nothing. Gabrielle was starting to panic a little now. Only one name left, "Leah…" The woman on the other side slowly shook her head. Xena. Xena was alive again, Gabrielle's head started to spin uncontrollably before everything went black.

When she came around she was lying on the bed, damp cloth on her forehead. Xena was sat next to her holding her hand. Nicole stood in the corner, looking on, clearly confused as hell.

"Xena?" Said Gabrielle.

"Yeah, it's me, i'm back" she said as she brushed some hair from her eyes.

"When? How?"

"Apparently i'm not done here yet. This is my second chance Gabrielle, slate wipped clean."

"When did it happen?"

"Almost a week ago, it took me a few days to be able to walk again but as soon as I could I came to find you. I missed you." She leaned forward and kissed Gabrielle on the forehead.

Gabrielle looked from Nicole to Xena and back again, Nicole looked crushed.

"Nickie I"

"It's okay, i'll go get us some food." she said before practically sprinting out of the room.

"Is she your new partner then?" Asked Xena, her head bowed dreading the answer.

"Xena ..."

"It's okay, I was dead, of course you'd find someone else. Do you want me to go?" she said looking towards the door and moving to get up. Gabrielle held on to her.

"We're seeing each other but it's not that serious"

"You had sex with her didn't you?" Gabrielle really didn't want to answer. She just lay there, her mouth open to talk but none coming out. "It's okay, it's pretty obvious what with her being naked and you being almost naked." Xena was trying to look nonchalent but Gabrielle could see how crushed and angry she was.

"Don't hate me for trying to live my life Xena"

"I don't hate you, i just figured it'd take you more than a few weeks to jump into bed with someone else." Gabrielle sat up.

"A few weeks, Xena you've been gone over a year."

"No way, i'd remember. I spoke to you on the boat two days before the God's resurected me."

"Xena trust me you've been gone over a year, the worst year of my life. I did see you on the boat back to Greece, you promised you'd always be with me and i haven't seen you since then."

"I don't know what to say, i'm sorry." Gabrielle got angry at this.

"You're sorry? Xena we were married!

*flash to wedding sequence*

"Years Xena, for years you said you loved me, said how that even in death you'd never leave me and in the end you chose death over me."

"I screwed up ok. I screwed up, i didn't think. I did what i thought was best. You have to believe that i didn't want to leave you."

"Didn't want to leave me? Xena half the time it feels...it felt like all you were doing was trying to ditch me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Akemi. Ares. Ring any bells? Hell you even went after Lao Ma even though she'd been dead for years. I was always second best to everything else."

"I had no idea you felt that way. Why didn't you bring it up."

"have you tried having a meaningful conversation with you? As soon as anything uncomfortable comes up you either clam up completely or walk away."

"Gabrielle I..."

" I can't deal with this right now." Said Gabrielle, getting up and getting dressed before storming out of the door.

She walked into the woods across from where they were staying and let out an impossibly loud scream of frustraion, punching a tree and nearly breaking her hand. For some reason the physical pain seemed to help. A pink flash shone behind the Bard and she reached for her dagger as she spun ropund to see what it was.

"Don't, it's okay, only me" said Aphrodite, holding up her hands to show she wasn't a threat.

"Gabrielle sighed. "Aphrodite, good to see you." She said, putting back her blade as she walked forwards to embrace the god of love. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I owe you an explaination."

"_You_ owe me an explaination?"

"For Xena coming back."

"Wait you did that?!"

"No! No, it wasn't just me! I seconded the proposal with the other Gods and i helped her get here. I went to her in her mausoleum and helped her rehab before bringing her to you. "

"You brought her back to me."

"Yeah. You know i've been rooting for you guys all along. You're one of my biggest success stories if i do say so myself." she said with a smile.

"Really?" said Gabrielle, almost angrily.

"Well it wasn't without it's flaws."

"Like you coming on to me? Or helping her run a mile whenever one of her ex's came calling"

"Gabby honey i di...." Gabrielle cut her off leaning towards her menacingly. "Just go."

"I'm sorry" said Aphrodite before vanishing in a pink flash.

Gabrielle needed to think, _'How could things get so messed up! Why did they bring her back? Who would have even suggested .... Ares!'_ She needed a drink...


End file.
